The Emergency Supply
by a-devious-engineer
Summary: A Crackfic. Stories for a one-week vacation turns nightmare of the GOM with their current teams. Story 2: A Real Fight- Akashi organized a pillow fight and for all they know Akashi is up to something. Miyaji on the other hand could not be separated to his pineapples. "It's a pineappillow." the arbiter said.
1. Not A Pillow Fight

**Disclamer: I own nothing just some stupid ideas for some stupid stories.**

* * *

**The Emergency Supply**

Summary: One fateful night the gom and their new teams decided to have a sleep over and for all they know something dark would keep them awake in the eerie hours of night. It's a pineapple, not just an ordinary pineapple but the illegal ones.

* * *

**The Story:**

There is a red liquid pouring in Akashi's face, while Kuroko's hand is also covered by the same liquid. The other members stood in horror. Kuroko is so dead right now.

Let's go back a little to the past to know what really happens. As you know there was a promise made by the GOM to give their best as they face each other in the winter cup. After Rakuzan won, Kuroko earned respect for his basketball from his former captain and his previous teammates and in the process restored their lost friendships. This was enough reason to celebrate but it was hard to find a match schedule so they decided to take a week-long vacation together with their new teams.

On their first night, some idiot in the form of Takao decided to have some little fun by throwing his pillow to his partner Midorima who in his irritation throw his lucky item, a goddamn axe to the raven haired point guard. As he avoid the axe it almost cut the captain of Kaijo, Kasamatsu who was lucky enough to be holding a thick chopping board after helping clean the kitchen. The chopping board is not as lucky.

All become silent as they are looking to a very irritated green head, now-serious raven point guard and the red faced Kaijo captain.

"Waaahhh are you alright captain?" a blond approach Kasamatsu who was still ducking while holding the cut chopping board.

Bad move. How the hell did he forgot what the captain would do if he got frustrated. A loud crash was heard next and the blond was now on the floor with mouth full of marshmallows. There are lots of sweets rolling in the floor.

The door suddenly opened revealing a handsome young man and a very tall man. Some sweets are currently happily rolling in their feet making them look below.

Oh no, what happens next is that a monster awakens scattering a very dark aura. His bright red eyes looked at the fallen blond who was still swallowing marshmallows, a lot, lot of them. He tried to plead but the marshmallows block his throat from speaking any. He just looks at the witnesses with his teary eyes.

The monster who was about to crush the blond raise his hands and in doing so hit Miyaji. Miyaji fallen to the floor just smile and walk out the room. Sakurai could be heard from the background looking very scared and saying sorry to everyone.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Teppei suddenly spoke looking so grim and serious.

Miyaji returned with a black bag of mystery. Their eyes fixed on the bag and then he suddenly raises something from it. A pineapple, not just an ordinary one, pineapples that was the source of all the trauma of the members of Shutoku.

The deadly fight begun.

A random person receives the first bloody pineapple and that person is none other than the big muscled guy of the Rakuzan. Big Eikichi stood up. He was preparing to kill Miyaji but being a muscle man that he is, he flexed his muscles first. Flexing a muscle after eating is not good especially to his sensitive stomach.

A gross, loud, unimaginable fart invades their little room. And if you are wondering who is the person lucky enough to be in the closest distance of the explosion that is the ex light of the phantom, a blue head teen that was busy looking at his gravure magazine. Aomine absorbed half of the poisonous gas and it went up to his brain. Some argued that his skin got a little darker after the incident.

The others are just looking at him while covering their nose. The dark fog soon disappears _or absorbed_ and Aomine is now in the middle of the room looking like a zombie ready to kill a victim. He got one, poor, poor Furihata. Furihata is no longer seen after he was thrown out in the window.

If you say that a gas affects the brain then you are right. Chaos embraced the room. Pillows are thrown everywhere. Some use their cushion to cover themselves. Someone hit Wakamatsu who transform into a devil and throw his pillow to Izuki before he could drop a pun.

In the midst of chaos, Koganei release his ultimate weapon a cluster of bananas. A banana peel slips Hyuuga who hit Kuroko who was silently sipping his vanilla milkshake. The milkshake flew on the light novel Mayuzumi was reading. The two phantoms stare deadly to each other. Mayuzumi throw his pillow to Kuroko who take his light, Kagami as his cover. He grabs a tomato which magically happens to be near him. He ignite pass the tomato to Mayuzumi who in turn use his misdirection.

Now let us go back to the present after Mayuzumi avoided the tomato. Kuroko, who is still wearing his dead panned face, see his former captain's face decorated with the red tomato he just threw. This is going to be a long, long night.

* * *

**A/n: This could be one-shot only, depends if we could think of any follow up. I would like to thank my friend, DemFeels for reviewing this fic.**


	2. A Real Pillow Fight

A/n: Thank you for supporting the first fic, as a gratitude I will continue making stories for their week long vacation. Everyone, I was inspired to make more because of you guys. Thank you again.

Warning: My grammar might be confusing, sorry about that. I will try my best to get back on it when I reread it.

**Disclamer: I own nothing just some stupid ideas for some stupid stories.**

* * *

As the moon shines mysteriously above the sky, Kuroko receives a final blow on his face, a soft, fluffy white one. He has no idea how he got it. He immediately falls down and then he tried to fight from closing his eyes but he loses. He felt he was falling into a deep, deep black hole. Midorima is also lying down on his back. He also closed his eyes and tried to remember how it all started.

**The Organized Pillow Fight**

So as everyone see the mess we are currently in, I, Midorima Shintarou, will enlighten you all what happened in these past dreadful minutes of our lives. When the winter cup was finished, I thought I would no longer be troubled by my previous teammates. But as you know I could not get away from those annoying people especially when my life is at stake. They even asked my current teammates to join in this dim-witted idea.

After Kuroko hit Akashi in the face with a tomato, we have a chance to see a glimpse of hell in our small messy room. A tomato I tell you, but seeing him with a red liquid that is slowly pouring at the side of his jaw, felt like he had just murdered or eaten someone. He looked somewhere and then he spotted my lucky item. This is not going to be a good night.

Each and every one of us is down on our knees, well not really, because the others already fainted when Akashi released his menacing aura. I've seen their spirits literally flew away from their bodies due from too much fright. We received an equally shining lump on the top of our head while the red head devil is looking down at us. Only the stupid phantom is spared much to our disappointment. However I knew from reading the glints in his eyes, something was up. I looked again at the dead-panned, no-talent, irritating boy. This is your entire fault. I hope you rot in hell.

"Ryota, Daiki, Shintarou, Atsushi, I'm disappointed for all of you, especially you Tetsuya" we froze from his words.

I looked at that stupid Takao who started it all and imagine methods to torture him after we get back. Takao seemed to read my stares and shiver from it. You too, may your souls loiter and rot forever in hell.

"If you all wanted to fight, I will allow you but then you have to do it right" everyone looked at the red head, all having questioning looks. The captain just smirked from the sight. I snapped out of it and tried to ask but he signaled me not to talk.

"Since I always win, I'm always right. I'm going to dictate the rules of this fight" now I see some jaws are drop. What the hell did Akashi just said? I did not feel right about this and I'm sure the others feel the same way but no one would like to oppose this maniac.

Akashi looked at me as if he read my thought. I diverted my thoughts to fluffy unicorns and cute stuffs to deceive him. I think it work because he smirked at me. I will take a note of this and used it as a future reference.

"The rules will be simple. We will be divided into four groups. Each will take the corners as a fortress and call them as _Kita_ (North), _Minami_ (South), _Higashi_ (East) and last _Nish_i (West). It's up to the group how will they build one." Akashi continued.

"Next rule is to have a King. A king that would be unknown to the other groups" suddenly all of us become interested in the game.

"You will take out by hitting the face. How will you do it or avoid it, is all up to you. However only pillows, no illegal pineapple this time" Akashi look at Miyaji-senpai.

"Hai" he replied looking extremely sad but I knew he will never be taken away from his pineapples.

"That also applies for bananas. And of course tomatoes for that matter-" the red head said looking at Koganei and then to Kuroko. They nod in agreement.

He did not mention scissors. Somebody please say scissors are also not included_. _However nobody have the guts to tell him that.

"I will keep the axe so nobody use it-"

Everyone hurriedly help each other to throw my lucky item out the window. They must have thought that Akashi with an axe is not a very good sight. I sulk in the corner. How could they do that in my harmless lucky item?

"Ahem, so I see the axe is already taken care of. As for you Eikichi, a gas could not be a weapon and if you disobey these rules I will throw you out in the window."

"But I can't ju-"before he could finish he already let out a gas and the ganguro who already half immune to his toxic gas throw him out of the window.

"Okay, so less problems this time. Let's continue. We will annihilate the group by hitting their King since it is unknown to each of us it's up to the group's strategy to win. I will assign an arbiter to avoid unnecessary conflict."

"I volunteer" I said because I did not want to join this mess.

"So Izuki will be the arbiter" Did Akashi just ignored me? This is stupid. Everything is stupid. Akashi looked at me again so I decided to imagine other things again.

"The last King standing would be the winner, however for the one who losses –"I could hear everyone gulp from nervousness.

"Let's see, any suggestion for punishments?" he said while looking at us.

"How about we let him cross dress for this whole vacation" suggested by a stupid blond. Nothing really good coming out of that Kise.

"Huh? That is the most stupidest thing I ever heard" Kotarou said emphasizing the 'most' and '-est' to exaggerate his protest. I don't want to hear anymore for another low-life person in this group.

"How are we going to find a dress?" The tall guy of Seirin asked and everyone look at the shemale member of Rakuzan, I think his name is Reo and I heard Takao is afraid of him. I don't exactly know why but I figured I could use him for my revenge later. The said guy is currently applying a goddamn cream in his face, leaving me unsure if I will continue my plan of revenge. What the hell?

"What dude? Come on, seriously? What do you think I am?" he angrily shouted at us.

"Then we will have a queen after this not a king" added by that Takao while laughing. He only stops when Akashi already resumes talking.

"Since losers are deprived of everything, I will think of a proper punishment for those who will lose or taken out" the red head finally spoke. This is not going to be any good. Some are shivering from the thought of Akashi's punishment. I will make sure Takao will get his fair share of punishment after this. I looked at our fallen comrades and thought they are lucky enough to be sleeping right now.

_~ the groups_

Kita group – Akashi, Miyaji, Reo, Imayoshi and Mayuzumi

Minami group – Kuroko, Takao, Himuro, Kasamatsu, Kogane

Higashi group – Kise, Aomine, Hyuuga, Kotarou and Sakurai

Nishi group – Midorima, Teppei, Kagami, Murasakibara and Eikichi who we let in much to my disappointment since we need one person more

"Aominecchi, we are in the same group, let us help protect each oth-" I could hear the loud voice of Kise as Aomine already throw a pillow to him. Lucky I am not in that group.

"Meanie~" the blond cried.

"Sumimasen" Sakurai said to all his teammate. Their team is full of stupid junkie so I will officially called them the baka-group.

"This is going to be interesting" I could hear the red head devil said. I am wondering from that creepy smile if he already thought a plan to take us all out. Imayoshi, the captain of the ganguro and from what I heard is another devil himself agreed at Akashi and then he let out his own unique evil smile. I will call their group the creepy, spine-chilling, cunning group. Akashi looked at me again but this time he was smiling.

"I am in the best group ever. Suck on you Shin-chan" Takao said while group hugging his teammates and teasing me. He thought I would mind him irritating other people. I saw him pestering that Kuroko with his loud unmannered chuckles. I will call them the irritating group because of the obvious reason.

"How could this be? I thought that we need a small person to be the king so it will be easy to protect him" Kagami said to us. I looked at my teams and to my horror all of us are 190 cm tall and above. Both Eikichi and Kagami are 190 cm tall, Teppei is 193 cm, I am at 195 cm and Murasakibara is a freaking 208 cm.

Kise overheard Kagami's shouts. "Oh no, they are thinking the same thing, now we can't let Sakurai to be our king."

"Bastard, you are too noisy I will take you down now" Aomine want to punch him with his pillow. I could infer that there are no limits in his stupidity.

Takao let out a chuckle and then smirked. "Aw, Kuroko and I can't be our king so I volunteer the banana boy" I notice the said boy paled. So his purpose is to be the bait. Who's idiot would believe his bluffs?

"Oh my, banana boy is their king, what are we gonna do Aominecchi?" said by an idiot on the other side. I am getting a painful headache after this.

_~ the fortress_

Our group could not build one since we will not fit, so we could only rely on our covers held by Murasakibara which was lured by a tied maiubo.

The irritating group built a nice cover from their belongings and some things they acquired in the room. It irritates me more to see them comfortable in their fortress.

Akashi's group well I could not find any words to describe their wall. Apparently they are being creative since they made it by the bodies of our fallen comrades. Secretly I am glad that they are still sleeping.

The baka group is still living by their name because they build their covers with pillows then they realize they don't have any more weapons left. I think we should take them down now before their stupidity scattered in the air.

To be continued…

* * *

_~ Preview of the fight ~_

Miyaji let out an evil laugh while he covers his pineapple with a pillowcase.

* * *

A/n: I change some of the team members, it should be Imayoshi not Wakamatsu.


	3. The Pillow Fight that Akashi Plays

A/n: Yehey an update! Thanks everyone for supporting this fic. I smiled at your wonderful reviews. All thanks to DemFeels for reviewing and pointing some of my grammar mistakes.

**Warning: Bad grammar**

**Disclamer: I own nothing just some stupid ideas for some stupid stories.**

* * *

"Ahem, minna, I, Izuki Shun, the rightfully appointed arbiter, will formally announce the start of the fight after -" he looked at his wrist as if he was wearing a watch, "-ten minutes, you are all given time to strategize your game play before we start with the match. Good luck teams."

I never thought that pun junkie could talk so formally. I watched as the other teams form a circle except the creepy group who were all looking evilly at each other. Looks like everyone got in the mindset of playing seriously. No one wanted to be punished as we were reminded of a movie where there was a muscled tooth fairy man. We would look exactly like that with pink tutus and stilettos while running in the school premises with everyone calling us princess.

My nightmare is popped when a big hairy, muscled, ugly princess who's elegantly picking his nose came into my view.

"Yo, Midorima, could we start now?" Eikichi said to me. I must attend a serious therapy after this.

I would like to emphasize the game play of each group in my own unofficial analysis. I have no idea who are the kings as of the moment but I can use some pretty wild guess. While the baka group is still the dumbest group, all members are excellent in shooting and aggressive plays. However I would still think they will lose easily because they are just too dumb to win. Simple as that.

The irritating group is surprisingly consists of great members. While all of them are weak especially that Kuroko, I will admit his irksome talent can be an ace in this fight. If Kuroko will be their king, all he had to do is lower his presence. Takao, Kagami, Akashi and Izuki are the only one who can see him. Kagami will not hit Kuroko as he is clearly an idiot too and he will go directly to the ganguro at the other side. Izuki is the arbiter and will not focus much on Kuroko. Akashi is a different story and Takao is a great help for Kuroko. With his field of vision, he can see all the openings on the wall. Himuro's mirage is also an asset for Kuroko's protection.

On the creepy group side, Akashi just casually announce to everyone that he is the king of the north and if ever he will be hit in the face, _if anyone would dare_, the match will end abruptly. I would love to see Akashi being hit in the face.

Our team is faring well since it is hard for anyone to hit us in the face. Even if they hit us we will be strong enough to protect our king. I am an ace shooter and I will use my ability to hit as many target as possible. The whole room is my range and no face could escape from me. Murasakibara is practically useless in offense right now as he is holding our covers. I hope that maiubo last until the end of the fight.

After ten minutes of mindless planning, Izuki announce the start of the fight.

Ahomine vs Bakagami

Two idiots went ahead and immediately face each other, both wanting to take the first blood.

The ganguro aggressively held the pillow in his right hand and lowered his body as he approach the double-eyebrowed red head. First throw of the fight was from Aomine who used too much force to swing his muscled forearm while never releasing the pillow. Kagami's instinct never betrayed him and he avoided that easily. He too, swings his arm but the flexibility of Aomine responded immediately. He avoided by making his body leaned that was almost parallel to the ground while his center of gravity must be confused somewhere. This ridiculously unorthodox form of that tanned teen is improving a lot and helping him in the battle. They continued their one on one just like that, giving each other powerful shots but hitting nothing but the air. They are fighting as if this is a boxing match.

Kise is trying to hit his captain Kasamatsu but the said teen is doing pretty well in kicking the pillows. The kicks are full of rage and force, I wonder how he can do that.

"Kasamatsu-san you are very good in imagining the pillows as Kise" I heard Takao's comment at the other side.

Hyuuga and Sakurai are fighting with each other in terms of shooting. I can see Sakurai pouting and throwing as many pillows as possible. Hyuuga is a hot headed teen which will not lose immediately. He also throws pillows as many as possible making their covers which were entirely made of pillows, completely gone in a minute. They are in a higher level of idiocy.

While the other baka members are busy, Kotarou looked lost so I used the opportunity to shoot the pillow in his unsuspecting face. Bulls eye, one down. I am the best.

As we are busy fighting with ourselves, the creepy group is making their move. Akashi probably used a scissor, er invisible force to cut the rope tying the maiubo which is luring the idiot tall teen. Down the maiubo falls, along with Murasakibara who would only protect that food rather than our king. I should have suggested making that maiubo our king so Murasakibara released his monstrous ability. When our covers were stripped, Imayoshi took the opportunity to hit Teppei. End of our game, tutus here we come.

"How did they know I'm the king?" Teppei asked while I face palm myself.

"Baka, you are sitting comfortably with that happy, blushing face of yours. You are giving yourself away" replied Kagami.

"Not that I mind your little squabbles but I would like to announce that the north side have taken over the west side. I will be your new king and as your king you will surrender yourselves to me and become part of my walls" when did the expansion of territory became a rule yet we can not question Akashi's orders.

And here we are becoming a human wall with our fallen comrades. I blame my incompetent team mates for this. All of us were ordered to face the other teams except for Eikichi who was facing his butt on them. For what purpose Akashi have in that is none of my business.

I noticed Miyaji was being a little quiet than usual, did he already missed his pineapples?

I thought wrongly as we saw that he was holding a pillow that mysteriously shaped like a pineapple. The way he's holding it clearly showed that it was indeed a pineapple covered only with pillowcase. This was not good. I want to go home right now.

"Oh uh, the Kita group released their pineapillow" Izuki said.

Kuroko looked at Akashi to see if he will favor this illegal action. Akashi just looked away from him. "So this is the fight that you want?" Kuroko's mood suddenly changed. Now I knew that Akashi was still mad about the tomato earlier.

With Kagami not fighting with the ganguro, Aomine and Kise are surprisingly teaming together to fight the creepy group. However with our built and butt for Eikichi, they could not hit their target accurately.

The pineapillows were thrown, poor unsuspecting Hyuuga and Kogane, even Izuki was taken down. As the other group was helping themselves to hide from the pineapillows, Akashi ordered as to raise our hands to block any pillows thrown at them. Reo used his heaven technique to throw pineapillows at the other side.

Takao used my helpless situation to throw anything at my face while laughing irritatingly. I will kill him after this. I could not help it when my spectacles were being targeted. I put down my arms and shouted at him. This opportunity was all he's waiting for. He throws a pillow above my head and targeted Reo. Reo winked at Takao making him shiver.

"Be a good boy to me now," Reo cunningly said. He was holding a pineapillow and readying himself to throw it to Takao. He throws it but a pillow thrown by Himuro block it.

Reo vs Himuro

"I could already see you in tutus ❤" he said to Himuro. The raiven head teen did not answer but throw a pillow at Reo who immediately block his face with his arms but surprisingly no pillow reach him. The pillow was only an illusion and when he tried to look the real pillow hit his face.

Himuro who was still in the position of throwing received a pineappillow in his face courtesy of Imayoshi who was just waiting for an opening. Himuro falls down. Ridiculously enough, his pretty face was still unchanged. He looks like he is just sleeping with pillows on his head.

Only two people are left in the baka group, Sakurai has been hit by Kasamatsu when Kise avoided his kicked pillows. In those two idiots I cannot see who the king is.

"Eh? Sakurai was long gone? Aominecchi our king was already taken down." Their group was long lost but the two were still fighting. I have no words to describe their idiocy this time.

Kise thinks that it is unfair for Akashi to have big fortress and tell Kuroko that they will help in protecting him since their group is the one who hit their king. Kuroko agreed in the merge.

They started to throw scavenge pineapillows too. I tried my best not to be hit by those things.

The deadly fight resumed as Kuroko's team was holding back. When Imayoshi was almost hit, Miyaji asked us to turn around and face him.

"If we lost this match, I will gouge out my eyes, and give them to you." He copied what Akashi said during our match in winter cup and he said it while holding a pineapple which had many eyes. This was getting more ridiculous.

Aomine and Kise were hit next with pineapillow. Kuroko's aura changed. I saw him throwing a pillow at us, powerful enough to think it was an ignite pass and before I knew it, I was hit in the gut. The pain got me and my knees became weak. I saw that all of the human walls were down. He used the pillows to open the wall between him and Akashi. He looks extremely dangerous now.

"Those pineappillow sure could kill" said Eikichi who is writhing in pain.

"Baka that was only a pillow, if he threw a pineapillow it will break even before hitting us and if it hit us you could no longer talk right now." Kagami said before losing his consciousness. Eikchi looked surprise but I am not, I already knew Kuroko was capable of something like this. Akashi is smirking.

Imayoshi looked at us, "Standup weaklings, I'll only loosen my grip when you're all completely dead." He was copying Akashi's statement in the championship match of Seirin and Rakuzan. When did all of them become Akashi?

Takao see an opening and use a pineappilow to throw to Miyaji's face. Eikichi could not help the pain any longer and my fear happened when he released a toxic gas. Fortunately, Miyaji was the one who absorbed it and that finishes him off.

The wall is now completely opened when Kuroko hit us again with his ignite pass pillow. Mayuzumi used his misdirection to hit Kuroko but hit Kasamatsu instead who protected Kuroko.

Takao vs Mayuzumi

Takao used his hawk eye to spot Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi's misdirection is not effective on him. But who knows that he can use a level up form of misdirection, he let Takao focus on him and not on the pillow. He hit Takao after that but Kuroko use the opportunity to take down Mayuzumi.

Akashi vs Kuroko

Akashi stands up while smiling evily. They are the only two left standing. He got a pillow, not a pineappillow, and points it towards Kuroko.

"I will win this battle, Tetsuya" Akashi said to him.

Kuroko ready himself and got a pillow too. He positioned his toe to the floor and bent down his knees. Using his foot as a pivot, he spins his body and throws the pillow. He is not clearly thinking because he used too much force that the pillow got stuck on the ceiling lamp.

Akashi throws a pillow to Kuroko only using his right hand but I can literally see the power in that.

As the moon shines mysteriously above the sky, Kuroko received the final blow on his face, a soft, fluffy white one. Akashi's fast throw makes him unable to react. He immediately falls down and then he tried to fight from closing his eyes but he loses.

However Akashi did not see it coming. The force he used in Kuroko makes the pillow in the ceiling fall and both of them have pillows on their face at the same time. I witness all that and I am secretly glad that no one wins the battle.

I looked around and see that there are many bodies on the floor most with pineapple marks in their faces. Before I fell asleep, I am still wondering how many illegal pineapples could be in Miyaji-senpai's possession.

* * *

_~ Preview of the next chapter: An eating contest_

_Kuroko handed Akashi the tofu soup with seaweeds while smiling uncharacteristically. "Akashi-kun you have to eat all of this."_

_Meanwhile Aomine, Kogane and Eikichi are all looking at a single banana."Mine" all of them said at the same time._

* * *

A/n: Nothing beats my potatoness after updating a demfeels and humor fic. Please support this story: Reclaim posted to Demfeels story id: 9845999

Review please :) Thank you very much.


End file.
